California Dreamin
by ShiNiZle
Summary: Une courte suite du film The hills have eyes réalisé par Alexandre Aja en 2006 remake du film original de Wes Craven, relatant ce que sont devenus les personnages survivants après l'histoire du film.


**Voici une de mes premières fanfic sur un film. Tous les éléments sont purement fictifs. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**

**Au plaisir : Enjoy !**

_All the leaves are brown_

_And the sky is grey_

_I've been for a walk _

_On a winter's day_

_I'd be safe and warm_

_If I was in L.A._

_Califor…_

Doug coupa la radio. Cette chanson, il ne la supportait plus. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui paraissait irréel et dénué de sens. Il posa finalement son regard sur ses doigts mutilés, sur son alliance qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de porter.

_"Papa ! C'est toi qui as arrêté la radio ? J'aimais bien cette chanson moi !"_

La voix de Catherine fit sursauter Doug qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

_"-Papa ? Tu m'entends ?_

_-Oui. Excuse moi._

_-Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui. Tout va très bien..."_

Catherine. Elle avait maintenant quatorze ans. Elle était devenu le portrait de sa mère au grand bonheur et désespoir de son père. Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'accident. Catherine n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de ce drame, elle était bien trop petite. Doug s'en rassurait. Il n'avait cependant jamais pu avouer à sa fille la véritable cause de la mort de sa mère et de ses grands-parents. La voyant grandir, il savait pertinemment que le moment de lui dire la vérité arriverait tôt ou tard mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il regarda de nouveau la pièce en désordre qui était sa chambre jusqu'à ce que son regard se perde sur la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre en face de lui : une ville banale et calme dans laquelle il finirait sûrement une existence banale et calme. Il fut un temps où cette perspective aurait fait de Doug un homme comblé mais aujourd'hui, cette vision qu'il se faisait de son propre avenir l'effrayait. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il avait emménagé dans ce petit appartement en Californie en compagnie de Brenda et Bobby. Doug s'inquiétait également pour eux. Il avait réussi à trouver un poste pour Brenda dans son agence de vente de portables mais le salaire qu'elle touchait ne lui suffirait jamais pour pouvoir s'installer seule. Quant à Bobby, il était au chômage et ne se donnait aucune peine pour trouver un emploi : il passait son temps à traîner dans les rues avec une bande d'amis peu fréquentables, ce qui agacait sérieusement Doug.

_"Finir sa vie à s'occuper de trois enfants, je te croyais destiner à de plus grandes choses mon vieux Doug." _se dit-il à lui-même.

Une voix l'appela, c'était celle de Brenda :

_"Doug ! Tu viens manger ?"_

Doug se présenta dans la cuisine à contrecoeur. Il n'avait pas faim, de plus Brenda était une piètre cuisinière. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque sarcastique à propos de l'odeur fétide qui se dégageait du plat à laquelle Brenda répondrait comme d'habitude que s'il n'était pas satisfait, il n'avait qu'à se préparer à manger lui-même; mais il préféra taire le sujet en voyant la mine assombrie de sa belle soeur. Catherine les rejoint dans la cuisine, puis ils se mirent à table.

_"-Où est ton frère ?"_ demanda Doug d'un ton dégagé à Brenda.

Il y eut un silence gêné mais Brenda répondit finalement :

_-"Il doit être en train de traîner avec ses copains._

_- Ecoute je ferme les yeux sur bien des choses mais il y a des limites à tout. Cela fait trois jours qu'il n'est pas passé à la maison, même pas pour manger et il ne répond pas à mes appels._

_- Tu sais comment il est._

_- Oui, particulièrement stupide en ce moment._

_- Doug !_

_- Tu n'en penses pas moins."_

Catherine les observait d'un air à la fois amusé et mal à l'aise. Doug reprit :

_-"Bien maintenant, dis moi la vérité Brenda. Où est passé ton frère ?_

_- Il est partit._

_- Ca j'avais deviné._

_- Il a quitté le pays Doug."_

Il y eut un nouveau silence pesant.

-" _Pardon ?_ dit Doug abasourdi.

_- Il a pris l'avion pour l'Angleterre avec ses copains._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire en Angleterre ! _

_- Pour faire connaître son groupe de musique._

_- Je reconnais bien là son génie..._

_- Il n'a pas souhaité t'en parler car il savait que tu ne le laisserais pas partir."_

Doug resta songeur. Il tenta de continuer son jeu du beau-frère indifférent mais il paraissait de moins en moins crédible.

_-"Et depuis quand est-il parti ?_

_- Il y a deux jours._

_- Il compte rentrer ?_

_- Je crains que non... Doug ne le prend pas mal. C'est son rêve de vivre de la chanson, il veut simplement tenter sa chance..._

_- ...En abandonnant sa famille, _coupa Doug

_- Dis plutôt que tu n'oses pas avouer qu'il va te manquer_," lui répondit Brenda avec un sourire.

Doug lui rendit son sourire en guise de réponse.

-"_J'espère au moins qu'il a dit "au revoir" à sa soeur et à sa nièce_, ajouta t-il.

- _Il m'a juste demandé de te rappeler que tu ferais bien de te trouver une femme_, répondit Brenda.

- _Je reconnais bien là sa finesse légendaire_", rivalisa Doug dont le regard s'assombrit. Même s'il savait que Bobby plaisantait, les sarcasmes à ce propos lui étaient pénibles.

Il se passa alors un temps sans que personne ne parle jusqu'à ce que Brenda intervienne de nouveau :

_-"J'ai autre chose à t'annoncer_, dit-elle d'un ton grave à Doug.

- _Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul..._

- _Mais non idiot. Je voulais juste te dire que je vais reprendre des études._

_- Vraiment ? _demanda Doug agréablement surpris.

-_ Puisque je te le dis, _répondit Brenda avec une pointe de fierté,_ je vais poursuivre des études de psychologue pour enfants. J'ai réussi à décrocher une bourse et on m'a confirmé mon inscription à l'école de New York aujourd'hui !_

- _Oh...Alors toi aussi tu t'en vas..._

- _Oui, je dois partir dès la semaine prochaine. Mais t'en fais pas, on restera toujours en contact et je reviendrais."_

Doug marqua un blanc puis ajouta d'un air absent :

_-"Je suis très heureux pour toi, félicitations."_

- "_Oui, bravo Brenda ! Cela va être génial pour toi_", ajouta Catherine.

La fin du repas se termina en silence. Chacun semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

Une fois le repas finit, Catherine préféra aller s'allonger dans sa chambre, Brenda, elle, prétexta qu'elle était morte de fatigue et qu'elle désirait se coucher tôt. Doug alla s'installer seul dans le salon. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Bobby était parti et Brenda n'allait pas tarder à s'en aller elle aussi. Ils partaient mener leur propre vie, loin de lui, loin du passé. Il s'imagina un instant la vie qu'il aurait pu mener à cet instant même si Lynn était toujours en vie. Il ne serait sûrement pas là, dans cet appartement minable en train de se torturer l'esprit pour ses beaux-enfants. Il vivrait dans une petite maison à la campagne, il vivrait une relation passionnée avec sa femme, il élèverait sa fille dans les meilleures conditions qui soient, il serait heureux. Il se laissa bercer par ce rêve impossible puis revint à lui. Il regarda l'heure. Il était tard et il devait se lever tôt pour le travail. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd mais se ravisa finalement et décrocha le combiné du téléphone. Si Bobby était en ce moment en Angleterre, il serait six heures de plus là-bas, il serait donc une heure raisonnable pour appeler son beau frère. Il composa le numéro lentement et attendit. Il tomba sur le répondeur et s'apprêta à raccrocher quand une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil :

_-" Mouais...Allô ?_

_- Bobby ?_

_- Mouais c'est moi. T'es qui ?_

_- C'est Doug._

_- Oh merde._

_- Heureux de m'entendre n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ouais écoute, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je dois partir dans une poignée de secondes. Si tu veux des excuses, rappelle plus tard._

_- Ne t'en fais pas je serais très bref._

_- Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ?_

_- Bonne chance._

_- Ouah c'est tout ?_

_- Je te préviens que je n'accepterais pas que tu reviennes tant que tu ne seras pas devenu une star internationale._

_- T'en fais pas pour ça, bon je dois y aller._

_- Okay, bye._

_- Au fait Doug, j'allais oublier._

_- Oui ?_

_- Trouve toi une nana !_

_- Va te faire foutre !"_

Bobby raccrocha avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa dernière phrase. Il esquissa un sourire en regardant le téléphone. Ce gosse allait enfin tirer les ficelles de sa vie, c'était ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre. Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil mais il faudra bien que quelqu'un se lève pour aller travailler. Il se déshabilla et se laissa tomber comme une masse dans son lit. Quelques pensées sombres vinrent encore le tourmenter avant qu'il s'endorme. Alors qu'il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve, il sentit quelque chose de froid le frôler et se réveilla soudainement :

_-" Lynn c'est toi ?", _demanda t-il confus, encore à moitié endormi.

-"_Désolé papa, je ne voulais pas te réveiller_, dit la voix de Catherine tout près de lui.

Doug se pencha vers sa table de chevet pour y allumer une petite lampe qui projetait des ombres étranges sur les murs. Il fixa attentivement sa fille. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et le teint pâle.

_-"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma puce ?", _demanda Doug sur un ton apaisant.

_- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je pense trop..._

_- Et à quoi penses-tu ?_

_- A maman."_

Doug sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

_-" Quel est le problème avec maman ?_

_- C'est étrange d'aimer une personne que tu n'as jamais vraiment connue, je l'aime sans pour autant me rappeler d'elle._

_- Mais si elle était en vie, tu l'aimerais sûrement autant que tu ne l'aimes en ce moment précis._

_- Il y a autre chose papa._

_- Et qu'est-ce que c'est , _demanda Doug d'une voix très douce tout en serrant Catherine près de lui afin de la réconforter.

_- Bobby...Bobby m'a dit que...que maman n'était pas morte dans un accident de voiture...Mamie et papy non plus."_

Doug eut l'impression que ce qui l'entourait s'écroulait. Il ne restait que lui, lui et Catherine, seuls, les yeux dans les yeux. Maudissant Bobby et maudissant Dieu, il poursuivit d'une voix mal assurée :

_-" Que t'a t-il dit exactement ?_

_- Il m'a juste dit que tu ne m'avais pas dit la vérité._

_- Catherine...je..._

_- Papa je ne t'en veux pas mais...Je ne suis plus une enfant désormais, je veux savoir. Comment maman est morte ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu sois aussi protecteur envers Bobby, Brenda et moi ? Pourquoi tu sembles toujours aussi malheureux ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?"_

Doug restait blême, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Catherine qui l'imploraient. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il sentit des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux mais ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer. Il revoyait le bébé qui aujourd'hui était l'adolescente en face de lui. Il songea à toutes ces fois où il lui avait menti pour ne pas lui faire trop de peine, toutes les fois où il avait tenté de remplacer une mère. La conversation qu'il redoutait tant avait déjà commencé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ce matin encore, il aurait tenté de l'éviter, mais à cet instant précis, il repensa à Bobby, puis à Brenda et il se dit que depuis ce matin, bien des événements redoutés et inattendus avaient laissé place à un nouveau départ dans une vie plus heureuse sans l'ombre du passé, et qu'il était sûrement temps pour lui et Catherine de suivre cette même voie...


End file.
